Thunder and Lightning
by Nika Dixon
Summary: Thunder storms in Pegasus are a lot more exciting than those on Earth. Ronon/Keller shippiness
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**: This idea came to me while I was trying to watch TV one night and the storm kept cutting out my satellite. :) If you can't watch it - write it - I guess! Just a short little 2 chapter story._

* * *

Jen had a love-hate relationship with thunderstorms.

She'd always loved lightning. The way it played across the sky with jagged white fingers, zipping through the clouds and stabbing down towards the ground. Sometimes you'd get a huge multi pronged fork that was so bright it was almost blue, sizzling and snapping before flickering out. Other times it would just be a hint of light behind the clouds.

When she was a little girl she would sit for hours just staring up at the summer sky from the cushioned comfort of the oversized front porch swing, wrapped in a quilt and watching the storm move slowly across the darkened sky.

Lighting on Earth was fascinating enough, but here… here it was absolutely amazing. Even the colours were different. The brightest bolts flashed and glowed with a deep, dark red. They lasted longer, shone brighter, and lit up the sky like fireworks.

But with the good, came the bad.

Thunder.

Jen always hated thunder. The sharp, startling cracks that startled her into jumping every time. The massive booming cannon shots that not only made her jump but usually made her squeal and drop whatever she was holding. Even the low rumbling as it built to a loud, window rattling crescendo made her jittery. She knew with storms came both light and sound, but no matter how much mental convincing she repeated to herself, the thunder got her every time.

And just like everything else in the Pegasus galaxy, the thunder had to be as explosive as the lightning. The cracks and booms were loud enough to literally vibrate the floors.

And of course, it couldn't just take an afternoon for the storm to pass.

No, no.

It had to last three days.

Three days of unrelenting flashbulbs of light every few seconds.

Three days of loud cracks, long rumbles, and explosive booms.

Three days of increased headaches which kept Jen and her team busy handing out sleeping pills and painkillers twenty-four hours a day. It also didn't help that the added atmospheric pressure was playing havoc with some of the more sensitive systems in the city, including communications. The quirky systems, added together with the noise and light show were so distracting, Colonel Carter had ordered everyone but essential personnel off-world until morning since no one could concentrate anyway.

The shield could block the storm, but not the effects.

Rodney had sequestered himself away in his lab, insisting he would find a way to modify the shield to block the light and sound, but so far had only managed to keep things dry and only slightly dimmer. As it stood, the worst part of the storm was supposed to hit sometime within the hour, and then after it blew over, the tail end would wither and fade and dawn would bring sunshine and calmer weather.

Jen sighed and pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. It was hard enough sleeping with any semblance of normalcy to begin with – the added shock of sound startling you up out of bed didn't help either. At. All.

So she decided if she was going to be up all night, alone, she may as well enjoy the light show.

Sitting cross-legged near the edge of one of the long piers, she stared up into the night. A huge flash of bright red lightning forked across the sky and she braced herself for the ensuing crack of thunder. It didn't disappoint. Even ready for it she still shrieked and jumped.

Something moved beside her and she shrieked and jumped again.

"Sorry." Ronon stepped up in front of her, staring down.

She exhaled slowly and shook her head, looking up. Way up. Somehow it never failed to impress on her just how tall he was.

She wasn't really surprised to see him. Okay she was, kind of. But not. The past couple of day's she'd seen more of him than in well, ever… combined. Never alone – she'd been too busy, and even though he never said much – just the occasional _hi Doc_… in passing, it was enough. Enough to know he was around. He was there.

She liked it.

Seeing him.

Knowing he was always nearby.

It was… comforting.

And of course, the way he always said _hi Doc_ in that signature growl… pretty much ensured a case of the goosebumps.

She blinked up at him, suddenly realizing she was staring at him like some kind of addled idiot.

"I ah, aren't you supposed to be off-world?" She blurted out.

"I came back." Ronon shrugged, not finishing with what was really on his mind. _I came back to find you._

After making sure Teyla was settled comfortably with Major Lorne and his group, Ronon had come back through the gate with Sheppard. Both men were feeling overly restless from the lack of activity the past three days, but not willing to leave the city. Sheppard had gone to find McKay, leaving Ronon to wander about in the darkened hallways.

Ronon hadn't intended on spying. Well, not really. He'd just happened to be walking near her quarters when he'd spotted her leaving her room, wrapped in a blanket.

Curiosity had gotten the best of him.

That, and well, he liked watching her. Watching out for her.

"What…" he gave her a quick once over. "What're you doing?"

She pointed up.

A low rumbling vibrated across the city and she looked up quickly, eyes scanning the sky. He didn't bother looking up at the storm, instead choosing to study her. She seemed consistently amazed at everything new, and it reflected on her face. He knew she'd seen a lot as a doctor – and more death and horror since she'd arrived on Atlantis. Yet through it all she never lost the air of innocence which surrounded her. It pulled on his heart. He'd lost too much of himself over the years. Pieces he was only starting to find again. Pieces that she was helping return to him. And she didn't even know it. At some point in his recent days he'd made the conscious decision to do whatever it took to make sure she'd never know what that kind of loss felt like. As long as he breathed.

A massive flash of red lightning crawled over the city. Her shoulders hunched and she cowered further into to blanket, jumping at the massive explosion of sound that followed.

Even in the darkness he knew she'd have that familiar flush in her cheeks.

"I um, I don't like the thunder." She acknowledged softly.

He dropped down beside her, crossing his legs. "It's quieter inside."

"Actually I like the lightning." She shrugged under the blanket. "I know, I know. It's… it's silly. How can you like one and not the other? The lightning is just so bright here. It's like fireworks. But-"

Another huge flash and immediate crash - this one even louder. Because she wasn't paying attention, this one really did scare her and she jumped so abruptly this time she squeaked.

She giggled nervously.

Ronon raised an eyebrow.

"It's a lot louder here than on Earth."

She looked up again, eyes wide as two huge bolts of lightning met over the top of the city. Immediately joined by a third. The trio flickered and danced, following the arc of the shields up and over their heads, and with a blinding red flash, flickered out.

With a huge snapping rumble Jen felt a faint tremor vibrate through the pier and without warning, all the lights in the city went out.

"Uh oh." She looked around at the dark shapes of the towers around them. "That can't be good."

As if in response to her comment, Jen felt a quick succession of water dripping onto the top of her head.

She looked up and blinked away more cold drops as they spattered onto her face.

The force of the water increased along with an incredibly loud vibration of sound. She and Ronon both stood and stared at the thunderous spray of waves as they suddenly crashed and splattered up against the edge of the city, sending huge streams of water into the air.

There hadn't been any waves there before.

And she hadn't been getting _wet_ before.

"The shield." Jen whispered, suddenly realizing what she was now seeing. The protective barrier which, until this exact moment, had been keeping the storm at bay was completely gone.

With a massive gust of water and wind, the deluge slammed across the city – a violent wall of driving rain heading straight for them.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Ronon grabbed her hand and yanked her forward, pulling her at a dead run towards the nearest structure.

When the wind slammed into them, it hit with such force it tore her hand out of his, knocking them both to the ground.

Jen slid violently to the side, the nauseating feeling of being dragged away making her stomach roll with the sudden drop in pressure. Lying flat on her back she dug in her heels to keep the wind from shoving her any farther towards the edge of the pier. Frigid water washed over her with the force of a high-powered shower. It streamed down her face and filled her eyes. She tried to crab crawl backwards but with every inch she moved, the wind shoved her just as far forward. She couldn't stop the scream as a massive gust shoved her further towards the edge of the city and the angry, surging ocean.

Ronon dove towards her and grabbed for her jacket, snagging the collar and wrapping his hand firmly into the material. Yanking her closer he rolled her onto her stomach and yelled instructions into her ear, hoping to be heard over the deafening roar of the storm. Keeping one arm on her back, he crawled beside her, shoving her towards a large abutment jutting up off the deck a short distance away. It was only a few feet high, but it would be high enough.

As soon as they reached the structure he pushed her behind it, then crawled after her, immediately feeling relief from the wind, but not the rain. It swirled and whipped around them, sheets of water sloshing across their already drenched bodies.

Ronon rolled onto his side, pinning Jen tightly up against the wall, sheltering her body with his.

"You okay?" He leaned closer and called into her ear.

Jen nodded and used her free hand to swipe at the wet hair that was now plastered across her forehead and cheeks. "You?" She yelled back.

Ronon nodded, eyes straining to take note of their position, the wind, rain, and darkness making it difficult to judge anything except that they were well and duly trapped until the storm blew over, or the shields returned.

He felt her shiver and cursed silently. They were both completely soaked – and the water was definitely icy. The storm wasn't supposed to last much longer, but how long was too long when you were wet and cold? He knew _his_ limits… but Jennifer was much smaller…

He lifted her head and tucked it against his shoulder, pulling her body tightly against his, and inching them as far back against the wall as he could manage.

She said something in his ear and he leaned closer. "What?"

She shook her head, then started to shake.

Ronon hugged her tighter, then realized with dawning shock she wasn't just trembling from the cold… she was…

_Laughing_?

Jen couldn't help herself.

It was just so… so… preposterous.

The only time she was outside – the shield collapses in the middle of a freezing cold torrential rainstorm?

The rumors were true.

She was unequivocally jinxed.

A swirling sheet of water slammed into their heads and she gasped with the added shock of wind and water blowing down the back of her neck. She tightened her frozen fingers against the front of Ronon's sopping shirt and buried her head against his shoulder.

The cement abutment was a slab of ice against her back, and she shuddered from it, her body gravitating to the heat coming from the solid form covering the length of her front.

Jen wasn't sure how long they huddled there. Two minutes? Ten? She burrowed against him, trying to pretend she was someplace warm and dry. Her thoughts slipped away from the storm and into the man who's body she was leaching heat from. She couldn't stop herself from mentally moving their currently wrapped position to a more comfortable location. She could feel the flush spreading through her cheeks when she realized what she was doing.

She giggled, then hissed as a long, violent tremble shook her body. His arms tightened around her and he pressed closer, dropping his leg over hers and tucking her thighs tightly against his. They lay in the rain, limbs tangled, bodies melded, and waited.

Suddenly, everything stopped.

Wind. Rain. Gone.

The abrupt silence made her ears ring.

Ronon lifted his head and looked quickly around. The storm was once again on the other side of the shield. With a slow flicker, all the lights returned and the city resembled it's usual, serene self.

Except for the massive puddles and dripping water.

He stood slowly, untangling himself, and reached down to pull her to her feet.

Jen shivered and shook her arms. Cold water dripped everywhere. She swiped at her face, brushing away the wet hair plastered against her cheeks. She felt half drowned and couldn't seem to stop shivering. She stared at the calming water next to the side of the pier.

_If you hadn't been here…_

"But I was." He answered gruffly.

Jen blinked and turned towards him, unaware she'd spoken aloud. Ronon was dripping wet, his shirt stuck to his upper body like a second skin. She was having trouble tearing her eyes away.

"Doc?" He asked again and stepped forward. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just… wet and cold." She looked down at her plastered clothing and tugged at the material and trying to peel it away from her skin. Her shirt slapped back against her stomach. "You know, people pay a lot of money for this kind of excitement on Earth."

Ronon started to smile. "They do?"

Jen nodded, and shivered again, this time adding in a hiss of air through her teeth as they started to chatter. "Only the water is usually a heck of a lot warmer. And ah, you don't wear your clothes. Well, you wear clothes, I mean. But not clothes, clothes. People have bathing suits. Swim suits. Swimming suits. Clothes. For swimming."

He smiled and shook his head, reaching for her hand. "Come on. Lets get you back."

Jen threaded her fingers through his, and silently wondered how the man could possibly be so warm. It was like wrapping her hand around a heating pad. She shivered again, silently lamenting the fact that everything she was wearing was soaked completely through. Her toes squished around in the cold water sponging in and out of the soles of her sneakers and she debated taking them off. A violent sneeze prompted an eyebrow raised glance from Ronon.

As they stepped through the outer doors into the main tower, Ronon felt her fingers tighten against his.

"I'm so sorry." She said quietly, glancing up at him before quickly looking away.

He was confused as to why she'd be apologizing for a shield failure, so he asked.

"Because I… well… be-because you… you're c-completely soaked."

"So are you." He reminded her gently, pulling her inside the nearest transporter and turning her towards him.

"L-l-lately I'd expect n-n-nothing l-less." She chattered.

He looked down at her and raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Y-y-you're kidding, r-right?"

He shook his head.

She smiled and shook her head. "Ask me. Again. When. I can talk. Without shaking."

He triggered the transporter and they exited near the living quarters.

"Come on." He steered her into the hallway, his hand still entwined with hers. "Let's get you warmed up."

"You too."

He grunted, and pulled her towards her quarters.

Once inside Jen let him lead her towards the bathroom, where he eventually let go of her hand so he could adjust the temperature on her shower. With his added presence, her narrow bathroom suddenly felt even smaller. Without turning her back completely, she had no place to look that didn't showcase some part of his body. Heck, even looking at the floor turned out to be a long process because her eyes refused to move quickly – instead opting to do a slow downward slide over his leather clad hips and legs.

She groaned at herself and squeezed her eyes shut, gripping her arms tightly around her torso in an attempt to keep what was left of her body heat from shaking out.

She squeaked in surprise when she was suddenly lifted off her feet and deposited into the shower, clothes and all. She pulled back but he wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her shivering body under the heated spray.

"You're getting wet." _Excellent observation, Dr. Keller. And you're supposed to be how brilliant? _

She felt the rumble of laughter through his chest before it left his lips.

"I'm already wet."

"Right."

"Relax." He ordered, leaning back and yanking at the collar of her jacket. When she finally registered that he was trying to help her remove it, she pulled her arms out. The sopping jacket landed in the bottom of the tub. He knelt in front of her and yanked off her shoes and socks. When they were both standing barefoot, he straightened and yanked off his shirt, dropping it onto the growing pile in the back of the tub.

Jen tried very hard not to stare at the broad chest that suddenly presented itself directly in front of her. Broad, tanned, wide, strong… the words rolled around her brain. She fought the urge to stick her tongue out and lick one of the rivulets of water cascading over his bare skin.

Instead, her eyes focused on an angry red scar marking the front of his left shoulder. An injury he'd received last week. Her fingers reached up to inspect it and he grabbed her hand, once again pulling her against him and back under the warm water.

"It's fine." He grinned and turned so she was standing with her back to the spray. "Don't you ever stop being a doctor?"

"No." She shook her head and gave up, the heated water on her back driving her to relax against him. "I don't know how."

He laughed and tucked her head under his chin. She wrapped her arms around his torso, letting the water warm her chilled skin. She closed her eyes and sighed, trying to convince herself it was just the hot water that was heating her. It had nothing to do with the man who's half-naked body she was clinging too. Nothing to do with the feel of his bare torso beneath her bare arms. Nothing to do with the fact that they were standing so intimately entwined in her shower.

Nope. Nothing at all.

She shivered, and this time it had nothing to do with being cold.

He reached out and adjusted the temperature of the water, adding more heat. "Still cold?"

Jen hesitated, considering saying yes… since she knew he'd stay if she was. And she kind of… really would like… wanted him to stay.

Ronon felt her body shift against his. Her head shook slightly in it's position tucked under his chin, and she mumbled something into his chest that sounded like _maybe_.

He fully expected her to push back and tell him she was fine, tell him he was free to leave. Only instead of stepping away she tightened her arms around his waist, bare skin sliding through the wetness, and pressed herself closer with a soft sigh. As her fists uncurled against his spine her finger nails lightly scraped his skin. She spread her palms out to cover the sensitive skin of his lower back.

This time _he_ shivered.

And he wasn't even cold.

Ronon wasn't sure where this was going to go, but right now, he was perfectly content to have her in his arms. To be here when she needed him.

He smiled to himself and made a mental note to talk to McKay first thing in the morning.

And thank him.

Not for restoring the shields.

But for letting them fail in the first place.

-END-


End file.
